Pony son to hippogriff mother
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Redsi Solidio has a one-on-one heart-to-heart with his mother, Queen Novo. (I do not own MLP FIM.) (Rated teen just in case.)


It was a peaceful moment, Redsi Solidio was having a heart-to-heart with his mother who also happened to be queen of the hippogriffs: Queen Novo.

"It is nice that we finally get a chance to talk, mother." Redsi said to her.

"Of course it is." She replied. "We never got to chat before."

"That's because I've never known you in my childhood years since the Storm King separated you and Skystar from me, Bluester and father." Redsi answered.

"That was a very tragic moment for me." Queen Novo said. "I haven't seen Greener since. I've missed him, and you and your brother dearly."

"Well." Said Redsi. "I'm afraid I have some tragic news to tell you about Bluester and father."

"Oh dear." Said a worried Queen Novo. "Your brother hasn't died has he?"

"Actually," Answered Redsi. "When we were in the army, warding off the changelings before they changed, we were confronting Queen Chrysalis, the now former queen of the changelings, but sometime at that moment, Bluester deliberately betrayed us. And his betrayal caused two tragic moments at that time, this long stitched-up scar on my chest, and father's death."

Queen Novo was horrorstruck at the news one of her long-lost sons delivered to her.

"I can't believe this." She said. "One of my own sons nearly caused the death of my other son, and the death of my husband."

"I'm sorry if your horror, mother." Redsi said. "And I feel like Bluester's betrayal was somehow my fault."

Queen Novo tried to cheer up her one-eyed son.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure it wasnt your fault." She said. "You were only trying to do what you do best, keep your home safe. You truly are like your father in more ways than one."

Redsi was touched by his mother's comments.

"Thank you, mother." He said. "You know, I wonder if ruling a kingdom by yourself was hard for you."

"It was." The queen answered. "But, it would of been better if my husband and to sons were not separated from me and Skystar."

"Yes." Redsi agreed. "But, things would of been a whole lot more different for me. For instance, I probability never would of had my daughter, Candy Riso."

"Ah, yes." Queen Novo said. "I would like to say how greatful I am that I am a grandmother. She is a truly wonderful little girl."

"Yep." Redsi agreed. "She is my daughter after all. Say, I have a little story for you that I don't think you'll believe."

"I'm listening." The queen replied.

"When queen Chrysalis' reign as the ruler of changelings were over, the ghost of my father told me my mother would be in mount Aris." He said.

The Queen was stunned by Redsi's mention of Greener.

"You mean, Greener was there as a ghost?" She asked.

"Yes." Redsi answered. "Also, Princess Celestia never told me my mother's identity because she said that 'it would be more interesting if I found that out on my own.'"

"Well, I'm going to be having a word with her later." She said.

"Father's ghost was also there when we returned to Canterlot to stop the Storm King. Skystar met him" He continued.

"What?" She asked. "Why didn't she tell me this?"

"What I have high spirits for, is that father's spirits will always be with us." Redsi said.

"Of course they would, my son." Said a familiar voice.

"Father?" Asked Redsi.

"Greener?" Asked Queen Novo.

Suddenly, green lights floated together until, after a flash, was Greener's ghost.

"Hello, my son." He said. "And hello, Queen Novo." Said Greener.

Queen Novo was absolutely stunned. If she was more stunned, she would be a statue.

"D-dear?" She stammered. "Is that truly you?"

"Yes." Greener replied. "It's been so long, my darling."

Then, there was another flash as Greener transformed to his regular, non-ghost, Pegasus form. The queen rushed over to embraced her husband who she hasn't seen in years.

"Darling." She said. "It's been so many years."

"Yes, it has been." Agreed the queen's husband. "I've missed you and our daughter. Where is she."

"She is currently inside." Answered the queen. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

"I'm sure she would as well." Greener replied as he planted a gentle kiss on his wife's beak before walking off to greet his daughter.

"Anyways, Redsi?" Said the queen. "How did you lose your eye?"

"Oh, you see mother." Redsi explained. "I was in the everfree forest once and I was battling a cockatrice. I was careful to not look it directly in the eye or I would of been turned to stone. At one point, it pecked me roughly in my eye. Luckily, I was sent down an eyepatch and was able to finish off the cockatrice."

"Sorry to hear about your eye, honey." Said Queen Novo. "But, what does it look like?"

"Same as it did when the cockatrice pecked it." Redsi explained.

Redsi then took off his eyepatch to reveal to his mother his pecked eye. She was shocked at its appearance.

"It must of been a very painful peck." The queen said.

"It was, mother." Said Redsi. "It was very excruciating, but I was able to pull through."

"And you've been Twilight's bodyguard ever since she first became a princess?" Queen Novo asked her son.

"Yes, I've been keeping her and the others safe with my skills for years. Say, would you like to meet your granddaughter again?" Redsi offered.

"I would love to." Answered Queen Novo.

So, they both went off to find Candy Riso. Later, Greener returned to the afterlife.

The End.


End file.
